


【FGO/梅林x立香】花言巧语（下篇）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	【FGO/梅林x立香】花言巧语（下篇）

夜晚的花香馥郁更胜白昼，也不知是不是庭园的主人刻意为之，但着实诱人迷醉，立香发现梅林格外擅长宽衣解带，她都没怎么被翻弄他就把她剥光了，不过也就是一条裙子的事，中世纪的小姐们衣服不知道要复杂上多少倍，这个家伙想必也没少解开过，梅林托起她一条腿架在自己肩膀上，立香很配合的屈膝，甚至主动蜷起另一条腿，用白皙的脚趾轻轻踩上他的腹部摩擦优美的肌肉线条，而梅林稍一低头便看到她私处一览无余。

“你脱光了之后看起来不太像caster了。”她说。

梅林抚摸着她分开的大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，“不管您相不相信，我还担任过王的剑术指导呢。”

立香没有回答，搭在梅林肩上的纤细小腿稍稍用力，让他不得不伏低身体，暗示他快干正事。

御主双腿间的专属女性的秘密花园仍然保持着很娇嫩的颜色，过度开拓之后就会因为情动充血而变成诱人犯罪的艳红，像极了成熟的果实，用手指剥开一点，就能看到从嫩肉堆叠的幽窄缝隙中缓缓流淌出的花蜜，诱人深入采撷，而梅林在床上的造诣则远远比立香想象得还有高许多，他光是用手指就操的她说不出一句完整的话来，每当他指尖勾连，磨人的痒意让她想要夹起双腿，又被梅林牢牢地按着，他用舌尖慢条斯理地舔舐她挺立起来的乳尖，又坏心眼地在湿润的乳珠上吹了口气，立香敏感得打了个抖。

梅林轻声跟她耳语：“女孩子只有身体得到快乐时，下面的甬道才会裹得紧紧的让人舒服，您看，您这不也是牢牢的吸着我吗？”

立香感受到自己的甬道在他的撩拨下不受控制地痉挛，并且泛出更多的湿意，他又笑话她：“您湿润得根本不需要我灌溉啦。”

“那你就别上。”她沙哑着嗓音说，她想显得凶一点，强横一点，但是失败了，梅林笑着亲吻她的眼睛和鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，他极尽缠绵地吻了她，舌头纠缠在一起，并且在这个浓郁的吻中进入了她的身体，吞下了她模糊的呻吟声。

自己到底在干什么？立香在对方颇有技巧的抽插中迷乱地想着，梅林一边挺腰开拓，一边自上而下抚摸着她的躯体，她全身被触摸过的地方没有一处不为他所用，而这个占有她的人还那么从容，一切尽在掌控，卷挟着她在欲望的水波中起伏……可自己到底在干什么？又不是为了补魔，和他做着这档子事，就算是约炮，也不该是梅林这种危险的家伙，更何况她从未想过自己有一天居然会变成跟人约炮的女人，而这个约炮的对象在情史上算得上劣迹斑斑，除了一张脸，再无可取之处。

“放松点，御主，我又不会跑，”他用力顶弄了两下，假装为难，“您夹得太紧啦。”

要不是没力了，立香想踢他一脚，但梅林就像看出了她的心思一样，抓住了她的脚踝把她的双腿拉得更开，立香很快就被操的没心思想别的了。

哪怕只是第一回合，梅林就表现出了惊人的持久力，立香对此的定论是：因为他不是个人。而且很快，他就兴致高昂地想来第二次，在这档子事上，立香从来都没能行使过当御主的命令权的，温柔听她的话的从者，她不忍心拒绝对方，剩下的那些，喊停也会被无视，只当她在跟他们调情。梅林从背后把她搂在怀里，不停地亲吻她耳后敏感的皮肤和后颈，就着这个姿势又一次插进她早就湿软了的体内，他身上也是香的，和其他的花都不一样，立香每一次呼吸都是情欲的味道，在梅林的手中软了每一寸关节。

梅林跟她做了很多次，导致立香连小腹都因为频繁过载的快感而一抽一抽地发紧，她茫然地按着那里，想要蜷缩起来又被他打开身体，贪心地抚摸光滑的皮肤和柔软的乳房，她心想梅林肯定灌了不少进去，自己下身流个没完的到底是情动时的爱液，还是他射进去的精液？也可能二者都是，但无论哪种，都淫荡得可以，她不想怪罪自己，只能归罪于梅林。


End file.
